


For Eternity And Beyond

by djarinbarnes



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	For Eternity And Beyond

Bucky woke slowly, his eyes blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Laying still for a few moments, his mind slowly came into focus, as he took in his surroundings, memories of the prior night flowing gently to the front of his mind.

He stretched, his limbs heavy with fatigue, before sitting up to lean against the headboard, the sheets pooling around his waist. He leaned his head back, his gaze shifting to his right. He wasn't surprised to find the bed empty, but he couldn't hold back the disappointment that hit him.

 _Maybe only to use the toilet?_ He thought to himself, his hand sliding over the sheets. The bed was cool.

He felt his chest tighten, anxiety stealing away his breath even as he internally chastised himself for the reaction. He struggled to take a deep breath, trying with all his might to push back the sorrow that was crawling its way through his body. He rubbed his face, sliding his hands up into his hair, fingers gripping the thick strands as he closed his eyes trying to contain the moisture that threatened to escape.

"It was a mistake," a quiet voice said, cutting through the silence of the room like a knife. "I'm sorry."

Bucky let a humorless chuckle escape his lips as he tried to pull his thoughts together. He breathed deeply through his nose, dropping his hands to his lap. He sat still for a moment, struggling to compose himself before opening his eyes. He settled his gaze upon Steve, sitting across the room.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of…" Steve began, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh, shut up," Bucky replied, cutting him off, trying to temper the anger that was starting to build in his veins.

"Bucky, it was a mistake," Steve said, standing and beginning to pace the room.

"Do you regret it?" Bucky asked, crossing his legs, his elbows resting on his knees. "Do you regret what we did?"

"No!" Steve replied, wincing a bit as he realized he answered just a bit too quickly. "But it doesn't make it any less of a mistake," he added quietly.

"Why?" Bucky asked, frowning. "Why was it a mistake? Are you afraid of what people will say? Are you afraid that they will call you bent, a pillow biter, an ass ba…?"

"Shut up!" Steve interrupted, slamming his hand down on the footboard. "Just shut the fuck up! Do you always have to be such an asshole?"

Bucky watched Steve, his eyes roaming over the other man's body, watching as his muscles flexed. He knew Steve was trying to control his anger. Even then, Bucky couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. All he could think of was the taste of the other man's skin against his tongue. It wasn't until their eyes met that Bucky realized the precariousness of the situation. It was when his gaze met with topaz that Bucky understood.

"Ahhh," Bucky said quietly. "So, that's what it is." He could see the shame in Steve's eyes before Steve closed them tightly.

Bucky stood from the bed, uncaring that he was completely stark under the sheets, and walked over to Steve, placing his hand on the younger man's cheek. His fingers brushed gently against Steve's cheekbone.

"Look at me," he commanded quietly, knowing he was playing a dangerous game, especially this close to the full moon. Alpha wouldn't appreciate like the command.

Steve let out a quiet growl as he opened his eyes to look at Bucky, and he found himself desperately wanting to touch Bucky, to push him against the wall and show him who would be the dominant one in this relationship. Bucky watched, quietly, as Steve struggled to contain the Alpha for a few minutes before taking another step closer.

"Bucky," Steve warned. "Stop. We can't continue this."

"Why?" Bucky said, pushing himself closer, feeling the rough fabric of Steve's trousers and jumper against his skin.

"You know why!" Steve exclaimed, his eyes wandering over Bucky's body, his lips parting as he began to breathe just a little bit quicker.

"No, obviously, I don't. Tell me. Give me one good reason."

"You know what I am!"

"Oh, yes," Bucky said with a grin, his hand trailing down Steve's face, fingers wrapping around his neck, thumb pressed against the pulse point, "you are one very fit man."

"Bucky…" Steve said with exasperation, his eyes closing. His body was betraying him. The Alpha was betraying him. He moaned softly, his imagination taking control. He wanted nothing more than to push Bucky against the wall and sink into his warm, tight heat. To sink his teeth into Bucky's skin, marking him as his, and his alone. Steve's eyes snapped open and he pushed Bucky away.

"Steve…" Bucky took a step towards him.

"No, stop! Don't come closer!" Steve yelled. His mind was racing. He needed to get away. He needed to leave before he gave into the instinct to make Bucky his. He knew about mates, he knew what it meant, but he never expected it to feel like this or for it to be Bucky. Gods, he had known him for years. Why now?

"I need to go," Steve said, trying to get to the door. "Tony…I told Tony I would help him with," he paused, trying to come up with a good excuse, "with…something, before the full moon tonight."

"Steve, stop," Bucky said quietly, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve jerked, pulling away from him.

"Bucky, no!" he growled. He needed to get away, he could only push down the Alpha and his desires for so long. "God dammit!" he broke down, tears breaking free and running down his face. "Don't you understand what I am?" he shoved Bucky away, slamming his hands against the other man's chest. "Don't you fucking get it?" he hit him again. "I am a fucking disgrace, a pariah, I will drag you down until you are viewed as horribly as I am."

"Steve," Bucky stepped closer, grabbing the other man's arms to keep him from hitting him again. "You seem to forget who I am," he said with a smile. "I think people have already made up their minds about me."

"You idiot, you just don't get it, do you?" Steve struggled against Bucky's hold. "I am not a good man. I am a monster and it would do you well to remember that."

"Steve, I am sorry, but that's complete and utter bullshit. The Alpha does not define who you are. You know the man you truly are, Steve! This heart is where you truly live!" he tapped his fingers against Steve's chest. "This heart! Fuck what anyone else thinks!"

The wall that Steve had been building finally broke and he moved quickly, wrapping Bucky in his arms, capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was full of need; rough and demanding. Steve slammed Bucky against the wall, a picture next to them somewhere falling to the ground, the glass breaking. He didn't care, all he could think about was Bucky's body beneath his fingers. Steve's hands ran along the length of Bucky; his body relishing in the feel of their frames pressed against one another.

Bucky responded with a moan, dragging in a deep breath through his nose as Steve nipped his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He ground his pelvis against Steve, hands tugging at the other man's clothes.

"Off," he panted, pulling away, "Off, now." Bucky tugged up on Steve's jumper.

Steve nodded, pulling the jumper over his head, his breath catching as Bucky's fingers brushed against him while pulling down the zipper of his trousers. He found himself spun around, his back pressed against the wall, with Bucky kneeling in front of him, pushing his pants and trousers to the floor. He sucked in a deep breath, his head falling back, hitting the wall behind him as Bucky's mouth wrapped around his cock, his throat constricting tightly around the sensitive head.

"Fuck, Buck…" he moaned, his hands gripping Bucky's hair tightly as he tried to pull the other man up. "Wait. I want to be in you when I come. I need to be in you."

Bucky slowly pulled away, his teeth lightly grazing along Steve's length, smiling at the growl that escaped the other man.

"You're playing with fire, Omega," Steve said, pulling the other man up completely before claiming his mouth.

 _Oh, don't I know it_ , Bucky thought to himself as he leaned into the kiss.

He could get lost in the taste of Steve. He was intoxicated by the man in his arms, and he never wanted to let go. He felt the back of his legs hit the mattress and he lay down, moaning as Steve settled over him. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, skin to skin – cock to cock – was almost enough to make him come right then.

 _No_ , he silently chastised himself, _you are not a fucking 14-year-old. Hold it together!_

Steve moved down Bucky's body, his lips and tongue leaving a burning trail along Bucky's skin. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Steve nipped at the pebbled skin, before laving it with his tongue to sooth away the pain. He smiled against Bucky's as the other man bucked against him, his cock pressed against his stomach.

"Fuck! Alpha, please," Bucky moaned, his hands fisting in Steve's hair.

"Patience, Omega," he said, chuckling at Bucky's whimper before nipping at his skin again. "You will be patient," he growled, his eyes meeting Bucky's.

He watched as Bucky immediately submitted, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and nodded his head. Steve returned his lips to Bucky's skin, continuing his path down his body, deliberately avoiding the one thing he knew Bucky wanted the most. It wasn't until Bucky was writhing with desire that he wrapped his lips around him, his tongue and teeth running along Bucky's length. Bucky bucked against Steve's face as Steve swallowed around his cock. His hand trailed down, cupping Bucky gently in his hand, his fingers pressing against the skin of his perineum.

"Fuck," Steve moaned as he pulled his mouth away, the vibrations reverberating along Bucky's skin. "You taste so fucking good."

Steve wanted nothing more than to bury himself balls deep in Bucky, but knew he needed to wait, he needed to give the other man a moment to adjust. He may be a beast, but this wasn't some random fuck, this was his mate. His fingers continued their path, pressing against the tight ring of muscles that guarded his ultimate goal. He felt Bucky slick up quickly, before pressing his finger deep into Bucky's body.

"Please… more," Bucky moaned loudly.

Steve was grateful for the previous night's activities as a second and third finger slid into Bucky without much effort. He could feel his cock twitch and had to bite his lip to keep himself from slamming into Bucky. He worked his fingers slowly within Bucky's body, stretching him as gently as possible.

"Fuck, Alpha, now…I need you in me now."

Those words broke him, and Steve felt the Alpha take full control of his body. The need to claim Bucky was beyond anything he had ever felt, and he knew that there was no chance that he would be able to temper down the desire that coursed through his body. There was no way he would be able to not give into the need to mark Bucky as his.

"Get on your hands and knees," Steve growled, pushing Bucky's hip to try and turn him over. Bucky complied, his breaths coming out in pants, his chest pressed against the bed below them.

Steve ran his hands over Bucky, his mouth following as he nipped at the exposed skin. Slicking Bucky even more, Steve moved up behind Bucky, hesitating for only a second before driving himself into Bucky, sinking in completely until he was buried to the hilt.

He set a steady pace, his hands gripping Bucky's hips as he drove himself into the other man's body. The world disappeared and all that mattered was the man beneath him and his desire to mark him as his mate and make him his and his alone.

He paused for a second, realization slamming into him, taking away his ability to breath. He was in love with him. He desperately and completely loved Bucky Barnes and the idea scared him more than the idea what the community would say.

"Steve?" Bucky panted out, looking over his shoulder, "Why did you…"

"Turn over Bucky," Steve said quietly, pulling out and sitting back on his heels. Bucky complied, a look of confusion on his face.

"I needed to see you," Steve said softly, moving back between Bucky's legs. "I needed to be able to kiss you, to watch your face as I moved inside of you."

Steve sucked in a breath as he pushed back into Bucky, the other man's body arching up to accept him, pressing them closer together, Bucky's legs wrapping around his waist. Bucky's eyes closed; his head tilted back as Steve captured his mouth with his own. They moved together in a slow rhythm, their hands and mouths searching out any part of the other they could touch.

"Don't stop," Bucky panted, his legs tightening around Steve, pulling him in as deep as he could. Steve was close, his pace faltering as he pushed them both towards orgasm. His face was buried in Bucky' neck, teeth nipping at the skin as he tried to restrain himself from marking Bucky.

"Gods, please, Steve, do it," Bucky panted in his ear, tilting his head to the side as he submitted himself to the Alpha’s needs and desires.

"Omega," Steve whispered, his tongue tracing along the length of Bucky's neck.

"I trust you. I am already yours, you stupid man, take what I am offering you," Bucky spoke between pants, running his nails down Steve's back. "Alpha, please," he groaned.

Steve broke at the sound of Bucky panting out his name, he couldn't deny himself any longer. With two final thrusts, he sent them both over the edge as he sunk his teeth into the skin of Bucky's neck.

He had died, he was sure of it as stars danced across his vision. It was as if the world had exploded within him. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Bucky's cry of ecstasy and it felt as if something were clicking into place. The world may be crumbling around them, and yet none of that mattered. All that mattered was the man in his arms, the second part of his soul, and that for this one blissful moment, they were together, and they were safe. He was Bucky's and most importantly Bucky was his.

His heart rate began to slow as the orgasm ebbed to a pleasant relaxation. He slowly retracted his teeth from Bucky's skin, gently licking up the blood that seeped from the wound. He could feel Bucky's heart beating against his chest and he had to admit that he was stalling, his thoughts racing as he tried to piece everything together. He slowly turned his head, his eyes at once meeting Bucky's. There were no words, and for a few minutes all they did was stare at each other, their hearts slowing back to a normal pace.

"Bucky," Steve began, his voice rough with emotion. "Are you okay?" he asked, his nose nuzzling against the bite mark as he pulled out of Bucky's body and rolled to lay on his back beside him. "I'm sorry to have marred you."

"Steve, I love you more than my own skin," Bucky replied with a smile. Steve snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You are beautiful, you know?" Bucky said, rolling on his side to watch Steve.

"Well, you are truly fucked, aren't you?" Steve said with a smile.

"Yes," Bucky responded quietly with a smile. "I meant what I said, you know? I do love you."

"Yes, I know," Steve turned towards him, his hand running into Bucky's hair, cupping the back of his head. He pulled him in for a kiss, claiming Bucky's mouth with his own. They parted slightly, lips lightly touching as if they could not bear to part completely from one another.

"I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love," Steve whispered, his forehead against Bucky's. "I am yours and you are mine, for all eternity."

"And beyond," Bucky replied, rolling over on top of Steve. "For eternity and beyond."


End file.
